


Stiles' Wolf

by Foxesandwolves



Category: Pete's Dragon (2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Pete's Dragon AU, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Sterek Week 2016, The major character death is not Derek or Stiles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxesandwolves/pseuds/Foxesandwolves
Summary: Stiles looked out of the window again watching as the sky began to change colors. His mama said that was called sunset, and his mama was the smartest. Mama loves sunsets, she says they’re her favorite because she met daddy at sunset.“John look out!” His mama shouted before his daddy swerved. When Stiles woke up it was getting dark. or, a Pete's Dragon AU where Stiles gets lost in the woods and meets an unlikely friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.  
> Enjoy!

Stiles watched with wide excited eyes as the trees flew by. They were so tall and there was so many, he imagined what kind of animals lived in there. Deer, squirrels, bunnies, and maybe even foxes! Stiles loved foxes, they were his favoritist animal in the whole world. 

“Mama?” He asked excitedly, “Where are we going?”

 Stiles’ mom turned in her seat grinning brightly, “We’re going on adventure!” Her amber eyes twinkled with mirth as she answered. Stiles’ daddy grinned at their antics.

“I love adventures!”

 “I know you do my brave boy, and when we get to our new home we’re going to go on tons of adventures!” Stiles’ mom smiled brightly, her eyes lighting up as she laughed. His mama was the prettiest, and Stiles loved when she laughed. Stiles’ daddy said he had mama’s eyes, and daddy always said that mama had Bambi eyes. That meant Stiles had Bambi eyes, too. 

“Can I come on these adventures?” Stiles’ daddy asked seriously, glancing at Stiles in the rearview mirror. 

“What do you think, Stiles?” Stiles mama asked conspiratorially, “Should we let him come with us?”

Stiles nodded clutching his wolf plushie, “Daddy can come too!” Stiles said nodding seriously.

“Hmm, okay, I suppose,” she answered shooting a wink at her husband.

 “Well thank you, Stiles,” his dad said huffing out a laugh.

 Stiles looked out of the window again watching as the sky began to change colors. His mama said that was called sunset, and his mama was the smartest. Mama loves sunsets, she says they’re her favorite because she met daddy at sunset.

 “John look out!” His mama shouted before his daddy swerved.

When Stiles woke up it was getting dark.

 “Mama?” He whispered biting his lip as tears sprang to his eyes. 

“Daddy?” He sobbed.

Mama said it was okay to cry but Stiles was her brave boy. He couldn’t cry, he didn’t want to. He wanted to prove to his mama how brave he could be.

 Stiles climbed out of the car, grabbing his wolf plushie, and his red backpack. He looked around at all the trees that were much, much taller than he thought. He sniffled as he slung his bag over his shoulders, and held wolfie tight as he wandered deeper into the woods. 

Stiles’ was scared and cold as he stumbled through the woods. He shivered, pulling his red hoodie tighter around himself.  He missed his mama and daddy, and he was tired. He grew frantic when he heard the bushes behind him rustle. Stiles ran as fast he could until he came to a small opening in the woods. He sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve as the growling and snarling got closer. The coyotes surrounded him. Stiles searched for a way out but froze when he heard the coyotes whimper as a deep howl echoed through the woods. The howling turned into a guttural growl that grew closer and closer. 

Stiles looked at where the growling was coming from and saw a pair of glowing red eyes. He watched with wide, terrified eyes as biggest wolf he’s ever seen emerged from the trees. The coyotes fled as the snarling wolf appeared. Stiles backed away from the wolf, who had stopped growling whenever the coyotes fled, slowly, just like his daddy told him to do if he was around a mean animal. Stiles heel caught on a rock and he cried out as he fell backwards. 

The wolf tilted his head, and walked slowly towards the whimpering boy. The wolf picked up the wolf plushie and dropped it in front of the boy.

 Stiles watched the wolf with wide eyes as it nudged the stuffed wolf towards him with its nose.

 Stiles picked up wolfie and held it tightly to his chest. The wolf sat in front of him and leaned in close to his face, licking his tears.

 Stiles giggled softly and looked at the wolf, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Stiles watched as the wolf stood up and began to walk away from him. He grew nervous before the wolf finally stopped and looked back at him with questioning eyes. Stiles stood up slowly and climbed onto the wolf’s back and laughed brightly as the wolf took off into a run. 

 They came to a stop at another clearing deeper inside of the woods. 

 “Is this your den?” Stiles asked curiously, looking at a hole in the trunk of a large tree, “My mama said wolves have dens,”

 The wolf huffed and nudged Stiles towards the opening of his den. Stiles cautiously walked inside the wolf’s den, and looked around. 

It was huge, and there was shallow hole in the ground in the middle of the den. 

“What’s this for?” Stiles asked. 

The wolf huffed and walked outside the den, returning a short while later with a bundle of sticks. 

Stiles watch curiously as the wolf dropped the bundle into the hole and sat down looking at Stiles.

 “Is it for nesting?” Stiles asked. 

The wolf shook its head.

 They had something like this at their old house, he thought, frowning, as he tried to remember. What did daddy call it? A pit… A fire pit! 

“Is it for fire?” Stiles asked tilting his head slightly. The wolf yipped, and Stiles smiled happily that he had remembered and gotten it right.

 Later that night Stiles curled up beside the wolf and fell asleep.  

* * *

  


“Hurry up!” Stiles called out as he sprinted through the trees, laughing when he heard his wolf bark at him from somewhere behind. 

Stiles stopped at the stream and waited for his wolf. 

The wolf came bounding from the trees and into the stream, splashing water on the boy. “You’re getting slow,” Stiles teased as he splashed the wolf back.

 The wolf growled playfully and pounced on the brunet. Stiles laughed as the wolf licked his face.

“You’re gross!” Stiles sputtered out between laughs.

The wolf sat beside him, his tongue lolling out his mouth. Stiles smiled at his wolf as he sat up. 

“C’mon, Sourwolf. We have to get food,” Stiles said brushing himself off.

 Stiles grew a bittersweet smile as he remembered the day he finally named the wolf. 

_“You look mad. Are you mad at me?” Stiles asked the wolf laying across from him, as he tugged on the sleeves of his hoodie. “I’m sorry for whatever I did,” he whispered, “I didn’t mean to run off, I just wanted to help,”_

_The wolf whimpered as Stiles began to cry softly. He missed his mama and his daddy, it had only been two days and they hadn’t come for him. Did they know he was missing? The wolf looked nervous as he approached Stiles. Stiles buried his hands in the wolf’s fur, “Sometimes my mama would call my dad sour whenever he got mad. I miss them,” he sniffled, “Do you think they will find us?” Stiles asked._ _The wolf whimpered in response, hooking his head over the boy’s shoulder. Stiles wrapped his arms around the wolf tightly. “Sometimes you look sour,” he spoke quietly, his voice muffled by the wolf’s fur. Stiles pulled away from the wolf, looking at its frowning face, “You look like a sour wolf,” the boy giggled as the wolf huffed, “Sourwolf, are we friends?” he asked nervously, tilting his head slightly. Sourwolf nodded once, his tail flicking against the ground softly._  

Stiles shook himself from his thoughts, and listened to the sounds of the woods as they followed the stream looking for food. Stiles stopped when Sourwolf stilled beside him, his ears perked and his tail flicked tensely. 

Stiles waited until Sourwolf creeped forward stealthily before doing the same. Before he knew it the wolf was a blur as he shot forward, pursuing whatever animal he had heard. 

Stiles decided to wait for his wolf to come back before heading to their den.

 “More rabbit, really?” Stiles groaned, as he took in the sight of the bloody animals dangling between the wolf’s teeth. The wolf glared at him, tilting his head proudly as he pranced ahead. Stiles rolled his eyes at the wolf’s antics but followed him nonetheless. He knew that Sourwolf loved it when he caught something for them. The first time Sourwolf brought Stiles a rabbit he cried because bunnies were so sweet and small and Sourwolf was a meanie. 

Stiles shook his head fondly before following the wolf back to their den. Once they got home Stiles prepared a fire to cook the rabbit while Sourwolf watched, the rabbits laying at his paws. Stiles grabbed the rabbits and began to skin them. They could use the pelt for something to help keep them warm come winter. Stiles made sure to save all the pelts from Sourwolf’s kills, and he had enough to make a blanket or two with plenty left over. Stiles refused to eat deer, though. He felt bad because deer made him think of his mom and dad. 

After their bellies were full, Stiles laid back, resting his head on Sourwolf’s stomach. He sighed happily as he watched the sunset through the trees. Everything was perfect. 

That was, until the men with white hats came. 

They started cutting down their trees and they couldn’t do that. This was their home. Stiles glared at the men from the tree line. Why would they do this? This land was his, and Sourwolf’s and all of the other animals that lived here. It wasn’t fair.

 Stiles huffed and turned around storming off towards his den.

 “Hey!” A feminine voice said softly. 

Stiles whirled around to face a uniformed woman with warm eyes, curly brown hair and tanned skin.

“What are you doing here?” She asked gently, “Are you alone?” 

“No, I’m not alone,” Stiles answered suspiciously. 

“Where are your parents?” She pressed gently. 

“Gone. Why are you here?” Stiles asked his eyes narrowing.

 “I work for park services, I monitor these woods,” She answered gently, hands placating like he was some scared animal. 

She reached her hand out toward him when a familiar howl echoed through the woods. 

Stiles quickly forgot about the woman as he ran towards his wolf, coming to a halt when he saw that Sourwolf had darts sticking out of his shoulders and back. 

“What are you doing to him?” Stiles screamed, picking up a big stick. 

“Kid, back up. He’s dangerous.” A bald man said with a cough. 

 “No he’s not!” Stiles shouted as he began to whack the men closest to his wolf. 

Stiles finally made it to his wolf, and kneeled beside him. Tears welled in his eyes as his wolf began to whimper. Stiles gently buried his hands in the wolf’s fur. 

“What the hell?” the woman from earlier asked. 

“I don’t know, Mel,” the man with bright blue eyes whispered, awed.

 “What did you do to him?” Stiles demanded turning his head to look at the men, his eyes blazing. 

“He’s just asleep, he’ll wake up soon, kid,” The man with blue eyes spoke. 

“He better,” Stiles snarled, looking back to his wolf.  

Stiles shouted indignantly when he felt arms wrap around him pulling him away from his wolf, “Sweetie it’s okay,” the woman soothed, “My name is Melissa and we’re going get you out of here,”

 “I don’t want to leave,” Stiles kicked, “Don’t hurt him, don’t hurt him!” Stiles shouted as they dragged him away from his wolf. 

“They’re not going to,” Melissa promised gently, placing a flailing Stiles into the back of her car. 

 Stiles awoke in a bright white room. Alone.

 “Sourwolf!” he startled. There was an opening in the room, he scrambled out of bed, and climbed out of it. He had to find his wolf. Stiles stood in the middle of the road, confused. He didn’t know where his wolf was. There were too many trees in the distance and he didn’t know which ones held his home. Stiles began to howl, his wolf always heard him when he howled. Sourwolf would find him just like he always did.

Stiles sank to the ground when his wolf didn’t howl back. 

“Where is he?” Stiles asked wetly, when he heard Melissa approaching.

 “I don’t know, sweetie,” She answered gently, kneeling in front of him.

Stiles sobbed quietly, he wanted to go home. Why did these people have to come and ruin everything?

 Stiles stood outside looking at what Melissa called her house, and he was confused because it looked nothing like his den.

 Stiles looked curiously at the boy with floppy brown hair who came out of the house.

 “I’m Scott,” he dimpled, sticking his hand out.      

Stiles stared at the hand before looking up at the boy, “I’m Stiles,” he mumbled, allowing himself to be led into the house. 

Stiles woke up to a howling outside of his window, at least that’s what Scott told him it was called when he asked.

Stiles ran outside, a grin breaking out across his face when he saw his wolf.

 “Sourwolf!” He exclaimed happily, throwing his arms around his wolf. 

Sourwolf yipped, and Stiles smiled as the wolf’s tail flicked happily. 

“I missed you,” Stiles whispered into the wolf’s fur. 

“Stiles!” Scott called out worriedly, “Get away from him!” 

“He’s not going to hurt me,” Stiles defended.

The wolf yipped again and licked his face. 

“Stiles, sweetie?” Melissa called out softly, “Is this the wolf you were howling for?”

“Yes, he’s my family,” Stiles answered confidently. 

Melissa nodded unhappily, “and he’s not going to hurt anyone?” She asked cautiously. 

“No, I promise,” Stiles stated firmly, smiling softly when the wolf yipped in agreement.

 A few weeks had passed since that incident, and they both were officially a part of the McCall family. Melissa wasn’t happy about having a wolf in the house at first, but she soon came to terms with it and she had grown fond of Sourwolf.

Stiles lay in bed with Sourwolf curled up against his side, his head resting on the boy’s stomach. They listened intently to Melissa as she told them a story that was well-known amongst the town. 

“…The werewolf thought he was in love. He trusted the wrong woman with his secret and when she found out what he was she cursed him. The legend says that he’s trapped as a wolf, and he stalks the woods in search of the woman who wronged him,”

“Will true love fix it?” Stiles asked hopefully. He remembered the stories his mom used to read him before bed that talked of true love, and soulmates. Love is the strongest emotion of all, his mom would say with a smile as she looked at his dad.

“I don’t know, sweetie,” Melissa smiled, as she kissed each of them on the top of the head before turning out the lights.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I imagined Stiles to be at around age 7 when the accident happens, and Derek is 16 when he finds Stiles. I tried to place Stiles at 16 whenever Melissa finds him and Derek is 25. I tried to follow the timeline for Derek's age, but as we know, the cannon timeline is pretty messy. Nothing happens between the two romantically or sexually, but I tried to leave an open ending. It's up to you whether the aforementioned love is platonic or romantic. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
